The White Kingdom
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Let's go back before the moment when the black king and queen fell, and the kingdom of the black chess pieces. Why not start when the king and queen of the white kingdom were pawns in the game of life? Before the now pawns were brought onto the chess game


**Author's Note: Okay this is a new multi-Chapter story for Death note. No one belongs to me but Angel. Carys and Sora belong to my dear friends. **

**The White Kingdom**

**Chapter 1: The Scene is Set**

People say that death is in their own hands, but that's obviously a lie. People walk and rush from day to night to place after place. Sadly this species of mammals are always late, that's being human. Human think death is an unfortunate event, but for myself, it's just another step towards existing. I don't live, I'm not dead, I'm simply a Shinigami, a Death God.

I've been observing these confusing creatures since the beginning of their time, literally. I saw them start inhabiting the earth alongside more developed creatures. They were so innocent, constantly dying, stupid things to be honest. I then saw them create warmth for themselves, then begin being bipedal. Suddenly they communicated through our language. Now, almost two million years later they are more busy than ever, yet ironically as innocent as ever.

Their lives seem interesting enough. What I admire from these humans is the possibility to move on. The ability to forget is something to be admired. As they walk from location to another, they have absolutely forget what had happened years ago. They have forgotten when our powers touched their world. They forgot when one teenager picked it up and created chaos with our powers. They have forgotten the number of deaths of criminals and some innocent people. They have forgotten everything we stand for.

We never forget. We still blame the Shinigami who ruined their lives. We never touch their world, at least we never try. This Shinigami, this Ryuk character ruined the balance. We never connect to them, we never care, we just remove them from the surface of their world to make room for new souls and new beings. Now it's been many years later, when I mean many years later, I mean centuries ago.

I've been the king for two millenniums and the one time we touch the surface of their world, we are written in their history. We are in mythology and horror stories, but funny enough when we give them the power to choose when death looms, they don't write down the story. These new souls, they don't even know what had happened in Kanto that many time ago. More importantly they have forgotten the players of the game.

The Black King, being Yagami Light. The White King being Lawliet Eru. The Black Queen being Amane Misa. The White Queen being Himitsu Sora. These were the four known in some mortal stories, but there were other players as well. No they were not pawns, people view them unimportant enough to be part of this chess game. There were mere orphans like the white queen and king. They were affected by the case as did everyone, but their innocence was lost in the game. The knights fought, and many fell, the white bishop fell from his old age, at the hand of the black king. The white rook married a white pawn. The white knight married another white pawn and the other white pawn remained alone by choice.

Let's not dwell on the crime of the century. Let's go back before the moment when the black king and queen fell, and the kingdom of the black chess pieces. Why not start when the king and queen of the white kingdom were pawns in the game of life. Before the now pawns were brought onto the chess game. Not the chess game of the death note, but the chess game of life.

Let's turn the wheel of time around fifty years back. Back on a cold fall morning when a car crashed into a tree. Let's look behind the characters, behind the faces that they displayed in society. Let's go back.

**Back fifty years ago..**

It was a cold August morning, colder than usual. The silence of the morning was destroyed the moment a car skidded from the road. That was the moment that fate had hit in, the moment a certain Shinigami had written their names down, all except one. The youngest one had managed to escape. He looked on a few feet away from the car.

His eyes were entranced by the fire, he could not notice them filled with tears. A little five year old with a mop of black hair stared on as the fire consumed the one he loved, the only parents he would ever have. He was so immersed that he could not hear at all. He had failed to hear footsteps, ambulance ringing.

He finally felt something, some warmth in the cold August morning. He looked up to see a man in his late thirties, with a warm smile that couldn't reach his brown eyes. He lifted his hand trembling to touch the man's hand.

"I knew your father" the man began to speak. "No…..I know your father"

"…" the boy said nothing, but his eyes showed some sadness.

"He was a good man, a very good man, young Lawliet. His life started in an orp-"

"I know" the little boy muttered. "I know all about Wammys"

The man nodded absentmindedly.

"You were his friend, weren't you" he said.

"I _am _even in death I shall still be his friend and you will be his son._"_ he corrected the boy. "My name is Quillish Wammy"

"I thought so" he said unemotionally.

"Come with me," he said.

"I have no choice" he said.

"What's your name?" Quillish asked.

"Eru" he said.

"Come along, you shall be alright.." Quillish said tugging the boy away from the scene.

**Five Years later..**

Eru walked around the room, and he wondered why Roger and Quillish were preparing a new room. There were a few kids in Wammys, A, BB and L were the ones that were around the same age. He had heard some rumors from BB that there was a new comer and she was female and she was suppose to be their wing.

A little girl sat on a large, plush bed, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, sobbing as quietly as she could , not wanting to attract the attention of the other residents of the place she would now be calling home.. Her attempt at silence, however, was in vain, for she found, with a gasp, that there was now a small, black-haired boy, sitting in a rather froglike manner at the foot of her bed.

"Why are you upset?" the boy questioned, studying her and making her feel very uncomfortable.

"…" she didn't want to tell him, didn't want to talk about it and make the pain worse. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, hoping the boy would go away. However…

"I'll figure it out if you won't tell me. I'm good at figuring out mysteries." the boy had moved closer to her, and now sat mere inches from her face. The young girl let out a little squeak and toppled backwards, coming to a stop against the mahogany headboard.

"I-I'd really r-rather not talk about it…" she stuttered. The boy continued to stare, his gray eyes wide, nearly without irises. He seemed to be trying to deduce what was wrong simply by staring at her. As this staring continued, a stray droplet trickled down the girl's cheek, which, of course, was a movement immediately caught by the odd boy.

Before she could make a move, his finger darted out and snatched up the teardrop, which he then held so close to his face to look at that he became momentarily cross-eyed. The girl gaped, flabbergasted that the boy had had the nerve to come into her personal space like that, and, as a reflex, reached out and smacked the tear right of his hand.

This caused him to actually move a little, sliding back away from her slightly and seeming to come out of his trance.

"I've upset you worse haven't I?" he muttered, chewing at the end of his thumb. "I'm sorry."

The little girl watched him, very much unnerved by this boy. At least he was apologizing. "I- it's alright, you were just curious." she said, a little offhandedly.

The boy brightened immediately upon hearing that he was forgiven,, a slight smile creeping upon his face. "I'm Eru."

"Sora."After this, the two children talked for a good while, and the girl, Sora, learned a many things about her new home, and felt a good deal better afterwards. Perhaps loosing her parents wouldn't be so bad, if she had her new friend, Eru (who had gone through almost the same ordeal, she learned), to confide in.

**Four Years Later…**

Sora and Eru had become close friends. BB and A were long forgotten in the eyes of L. He had a sinking suspicion that Sora had some sort of feelings for him, that or she was just very nice. BB and A hung out around one another, and Sora had noticed that A had changed his demeanor. He rarely talked to any of them and his world circulated around BB.

She didn't pry and didn't want to think of it. Today was an exciting day because they were getting new members in Wammys. Two four year old boys and a two year old were arriving to Wammys. They had fought and begged to come together and Quillish had accepted, while Roger muttered about more blasted children in the orphanage. They had argued about how many children they were bringing. It was more like:

"Who made you the boss of me you old man! I want Matt with me, he's my friend. I'M NOT GOING IF HE'S NOT GOING!"

"Look runt we just want you and little Nathan"

"HE'S SMART TOO! DITCH THE ALBINO"

"I SAID NO"

"I WILL HOLD MY BREATH TILL I GET MY WAY!"

"Boy!"

"Boy I mean it"

"Oh god you're turning blue"

"FINE, but Nathan is coming too"

"….fine"

"You want to come red runt?"

"…sure"

There she saw the pair. One was a little blond boy with scruffy hair and all in black. He seemed to judge everyone with his eyes that made her shuffle around. His hand was connected to another little red headed boy. He had a pair of loose goggles on his head and had a poofy jacket. Their clothes were covered in coal from the original orphanage they had come from. London was a cold city and they slept in front of the chimney to keep warm, that was the reason that they were so dirty.

"Hi" Sora said coming in front of the group with a warm smile.

"Hi" Mello said with a nod of his head.

"Yo" Matt said.

"Hi" a little voice said.

She tilted her head to see a little boy behind the pair. He was younger and a lot shyer than the pair. He held an old teddy bear to his chest and twiddled his hair with the other hand. He had a pair of big grey eyes that showed curiosity and intelligence. His clothes were a pair of Mello's clothing, but it was a lot looser on him. They were all covered in coal and the white was no longer visible.

"Welcome to Wammys" Quillish, now known as Watari to everyone else said.

"Yes welcome," Roger said "Runts" was that he muttered.

Mello tugged Matt along and put a hand on his hip.

"I'm tired, can we just be led to our room?" He asked.

"Please" Near added.

Sora bit the corner of her lip wondering what trouble these boys could bring.

"But of course" Roger hissed.

Watari smiled and led them happily. He loved children that was obvious and the boys knew that this was the man they would trust, unlike Roger. He pushed the boys along and shook his head as Roger sneered looking at them as if they were the devil children.

"They were amicable" Sora said.

"Yes very" L muttered obviously sarcastic.

"This might make this place a little more interesting" she giggled.

"I'm hungry, let's go get cake" he said and tugged her along.

She giggled and ran off ignoring the sneers of BB. A sighed and walked into the darkness, BB following him.

**A Week Later…**

Another child was coming to Wammys. She had volunteered and applied towards the orphanage which was unheard of. She wrote a letter and asked to join because she felt unaccomplished and bored in Cardiff. Roger refused but Quillish saw potential in the young girl. They bought a passage for her and she arrived the next day.

"Hey anyone here?" she asked.

Sora popped her head out of the room and smiled at the little brown haired, hazel-eyed girl. She walked out with the boys following behind. It seemed she had interrupted the class. She had a red bag on her shoulder and a matching suitcase. She had a confident demeanor about her, which was surprising considering most children were very shy.

"Hello" Sora said.

"Hi"

"Sup"

"Hey, is this the right spot for the classes?" she asked.

"Yes" Sora said "Care to share with us a little bit about yourself?" she asked.

The little girl shrugged.

"Name's Carys Williams, I'm four, I like pink and red." She said.

Her eyes met Matt and she waved shyly. He nodded her direction and whispered something to Matt. She wrinkled her nose as little Nathan waved back at her his hand hidden from the long sleeves of his shirt.

"Come on in, there's always room for one more" Sora said smiling.

Carys smiled and ran towards them, her suitcase long forgotten. She hoped someone would pick it up, probably Roger, but she didn't care. She had friends, new friends, first friends and she thought she might fit in.

A month after she came, it happened, the greatest scandal of Wammys. A had committed suicide. He couldn't handle the pressure of being first in line. Carys' eyes led her to BB while the ceremony took place. His eyes merely shined red towards his direction. He lifted his finger to his lips and made a shushing noise. She nodded and looked on, as stoic as ever. Matt placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned against him.

**A Year Later..**

It was dark. That was what the little brown haired girl saw. She wondered when he was coming back, and when would she get to see the moonlight again. She liked the moon, but then again she liked many things. One of the things she liked most was making straw dolls. She didn't really know what the dolls were for, but she didn't really care. She had a life debt to Rue.

She had to admit she liked Rue. He had saved her from the dark place. She didn't really understand why the men wanted her to stay there, but Rue told her that place called "Los Angeles Home For Girls" was a bad place. She didn't like the hard beds and the cold stew. Rue had taken her while they napped and had promised her a warm bed. He did give her a warm bed and a blanky with blue clouds on it. He told her stories that she had never heard before.

He was an angel. He told her how he was an angel who was sent to take away the unworthy. He promised her that if she continued to make his dolls they would be saved from sin.

As the door began to open she began to hum the song that Rue sang all the time. She failed to notice police men raiding the room, for she was busy in her room humming and finishing another doll. He would be here soon, she knew the doll should be ready.

"You're gonna be so pretty when I'm done dolly. Rue is gonna love you" she said giggling. "Time to shut your eyes, let the dark come to you. Soon you will be free, soon you will fly, to the infinite sky, full of light and warmth. Dolly shall take your place no worries, only smiles, smile your last smile" she sang.

The door creaked open to her room and she looked towards the light. She squinted her eyes and held the straw doll close.

"You're not Rue" She said sadly.

"Little girl?" one said.

"Yes?" she said pouting.

"Come with us alright?" he said.

She nodded and followed him taking his hand. Roger was surprised at how she quickly warmed up to him.

"Where are we going, is Rue coming? Did he send you?" she asked smiling.

"Who made the doll?" he asked.

"I did" she said proudly.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She lifted her left hand to show two fingers with a big smile. He smiled back and picked her up.

"Want to see other children?" he asked.

"Will Rue be there?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"He…he went on a trip dearie a very long trip and you will come with me okay?" he said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Roger" he said as he walked out with her.

"Angel" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Rue named me Angel" she said smiling.

"What's your real name?" he asked.

"Never had one" she replied "Till Rue came along"

Till the light hit her he noticed her state. Her hair was a messy tousled brown and her eyes almond shaped and bright. She was so innocent she was oblivious to the crimes he had committed. He held her close and walked out of the dark place. A girl like her would never be surrounded by darkness again.

**The next morning…**

He held her close as she slept in the plane and as they drove towards Wammys. He had to admit, she had gotten to him. She was sweet and adorable and it seemed that she had taken a liken to him too. He despised children but she was someone who needed anyone to fill the void of being abandoned. He had learned her past. She was abandoned at birth at the orphanage and at the age of one she was taken by BB. It was true, they had never named her.

He had tried to take her under his wing and teach her his methods. She had not gotten too much of him, she just made dolls. Those dolls, but it was no matter she would have a good psychologist and she would be fine.

"Are we there yet Mr. Roger?" she asked.

"Yes we are Angel" he said.

She giggled and looked out the window as they stopped in front of the house. As he opened the door she slipped from his grasps and ran inside wiggling through the gate. He followed behind and followed at a slower pace. She was amazed with how much air was around and the smells.

"It's prettyful" she said giggling.

She picked up a flower and handed it to him. He took it with a half hearted smile.

"What the hell" Matt said leaning towards a tree with the group.

They all were surprised at how kind he was being with the girl. Roger looked at them and if looks could kill they'd be dead. They curled back and shuffled their feet.

"Hey whose the peep squeak?" Mello asked.

"I'm no peep squeek little girl. My name is Angel" she said proudly.

Mello glared while they laughed. She walked towards the little while haired boy and tugged the leg of his bear.

"Can I have it?" she asked shyly.

He looked at her devoid of emotion. Silence loomed over everyone.

"Sure" he muttered and shoved it to her chest.

She giggled and hugged it.

"Thank you" she said and kissed his cheek.

Near blushed and waved her off tugging a robot to his chest. When she looked back Roger was no longer there. She shrugged and plopped herself down to talk to the children surrounding her.

**Back to the present…**

The places were set. The people had bonded, the wheels began to spin. Unknowingly as the last pawn was found in this chess game had sealed their fates. Death, love, and grieving would follow them till the end. But don't let me jump ahead, because this is only the beginning.


End file.
